Ella no se enamora
by CazadordeSombra1234
Summary: Sakura es la hija de la Diosa griega del amor Afrodita, enamora a cualquiera, lastima que ella no se enamoré nunca. Hay algo que le gusta hacer siempre y es jugar con los mortales e incluyendo a algunos Dioses. Sasuke es el hijo de Hades, Dios de la muerte. Él se mete en problemas todo el tiempo, le gusta lo prohibido. Y ambos son mandados a la tierra como castigo. (AU).
1. Prologo

**PRÓLOGO**

Una chica de cabello rosado está encima en una de las nubes junto a su hermano Anteros. Ambos hijos de la Diosa griega del amor, belleza y deseo. Afrodita.

Físicamente la chica de cabello rosado parece ser hermosa, bella, cabello largo hasta la cintura, caderas anchas y cintura pequeña, y sus ojos, esos que matan a cualquier ser mortal (no literalmente) de color verde jade, es lo que más atrae.

"Siguiendo" casi los mismos pasos de su madre, seduce siempre a cualquier mortal que logre proponerse, le gusta divertirse y jugar un rato con ellos. Es lo más divertido.

Zeus siempre está en desacuerdo con eso pero ¿qué hacerle? Son los mismos pasos que su hija hacia cuando era chica y nunca le fue fiel a su primer marido por lo que sus seis hijos son descendientes de Ares, el Dios de la guerra, dando a entender que tampoco le es fiel a su segundo esposo.

—Más te vale saber lo que haces —dice Anteros serio.

Anteros es conocido como el vengador del amor no correspondido, sobrino de Eros conocido como Cupido, apoya a su hermana en lo que hace más no le parece, reprimiéndose siempre por vengar a aquellas personas en las que su amor no es correspondido por culpa de su querida hermana peli rosa.

—Obviamente sé lo que hago —dice la chica—, ¿por qué esa necesidad de que haya amor? No lo entiendo.

—Es lo más…

—…hermoso que puede existir, lo sé. Esas son palabras de nuestra madre, que prácticamente lo contradice con sus acciones engañando a papá con cada Dios griego o mortal que se encuentra por ahí.

—Es de nuestra madre de quien hablas ¿sabes? —Dice de nuevo Anteros levantándose de la nube y desplegando sus alas para regresar al Olimpo—, Los mortales creen que los Dioses griegos jamás existieron —menciona dándole la espalda a su hermana—, y que son sólo imaginaciones locas de la historia, sin embargo, creen que somos fascinantes.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —Se sienta sobre la nube.

—Para que tengas cuidado Sakura, alguien puede descubrirte.

Ella levanta una ceja en señal de confusión pero le asiente a su hermano, Anteros se va volando.

* * *

En la parte baja del mundo mortal (y sí exactamente en la parte baja, algo así como el inframundo) se encuentra un azabache tocando el fuego y azufre, le gusta esa sensación es algo así como…cálida.

Su padre Hades, (también conocido por sólo su familia como Fugaku) es el Dios del inframundo o Dios de la muerte y su madre Perséfone (sólo conocida por ellos como Mikoto). Tiene un hermano mayor que es conocido sólo por Itachi, a su hermana Macaria (que es la de en medio) y a su hermana melliza Hinata.

El chico azabache tiene ojos negros ónix, su aspecto es infernal lo que le hace atractivo ante las chicas mortales.

Se levanta del piso y camina de regreso al castillo de su padre, a pesar de todas las cosas "buenas" que podía encontrar ahí no se siente "satisfecho" de alguna u otra manera.

Abre la puerta y entra, su madre está con un largo vestido color dorado, con una resplandeciente flor también dorada a un costado, es uno de los vestidos de lino fino que le regala su marido. Hasta eso no se podía quejar.

—Madre —dice el chico viéndola.

Ella sonríe ligeramente, acercándose a su hijo le dice.

—Tu padre te espera afuera junto a Itachi y Hinata, creo que irán a visitar a tu hermana Macaria.

—¿No irás? —pregunta confundido.

—No, a mí me tocó ir la vez pasada y tu padre se quedó para cuidar el inframundo. Ahora me toca quedarme —Le da un beso en la frente a su hijo—. Quiero que te comportes como se debe ¿entendido Sasuke? No quiero más problemas con tu padre, Fugaku ha estado molesto en estos días.

Él asiente y sale del castillo, encontrándose con su hermano mayor Itachi, un chico con cabello negro y largo atado en una simple coleta baja. Fugaku tiene el cabello castaño claro, en melena y a su querida hermana melliza Hinata, cabello azulado y siempre sonriente. Lo contrario a los demás, pareciéndose a su madre Mikoto (Perséfone)

Su padre y hermanos salen del inframundo con Sasuke tras ellos.

« _Cuídate mamá_ ».

* * *

 **NOTA**

 **Bueno, debo decir primeramente ¡Hola! Y segundo, ojalá les guste, es un universo alterno. Se me vino está idea a la cabeza y pensé ¿Cómo sería con Sakura y Sasuke? y ¡BUM! Y pues quise subirla, espero que pueda gustarles y trataré de actualizar a lo menos una vez por semana.**

 **Bueno también puede que Sakura no sea la misma por el hecho de como dice el nombre, "ella no se enamora" pero después cambiará a la personalidad de la Sakura que conocemos.**

 **Hinata será la de siempre pero con Sasuke es diferente, dejando a relucir como es que ella es en realidad.**

 **Sasuke será sólo Sasuke xD.**

 **Y Naruto igual seguirá siendo Naruto.**

 **Lo digo por si no se llegan a parecer sus actitudes a como son originalmente, sólo por si las dudas.**

 **Por cierto será NaruHina y SasuSaku, cabe decir que son mis parejas favoritas pero si algo me debilita mucho (o sea que me gusta también a ser sincera) es el SasuNaru :3 pero bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo sin más que decir me voy.**

 **¡Paz!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, he regresado, realmente ya los extrañaba. Muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores, realmente me alegra demasiado que les haya gustado y espero que podamos juntos seguir está historia hasta el final.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto. El fic sólo lo hago con el fin de entretener.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Dos años más tarde…**

 **|Sakura|**

Estoy golpeando el lápiz contra el pupitre y el maestro me mira de manera ¿lasciva? ¿Apasionada? ¿Queriendo tener algo que ver conmigo? El timbre anunciando la salida suena y recojo mis cosas metiéndolas a la mochila, todos salen del salón de clases dejándome desafortunadamente sola. Maldigo para mis adentros, siempre he jugado con los mortales y está no es la excepción.

He logrado que no se acerque a mí hasta donde yo lo permito, desafortunadamente el vivir tanto tiempo en este mundo me ha estado haciendo mal, ya que muy pocas veces no logran hacerme caso y ellos siguen actuando en contra de mi voluntad.

Estoy en la tierra con mi hermano Naruto cuidándome, vivo aquí por culpa de mis hermanos Deimos y Fobos al haberle dicho a mi madre acerca de lo que hacía.

Mi madre tomó represalias junto con mi padre Ares para castigarme, haciendo que bajara al mundo mortal a cumplir mí condena, a lo que mi hermano Naruto está conmigo gracias a mi hermano Anteros y a mi hermana Harmonía, quienes no querían que me quedara sin protección.

Junto con Zeus (que aunque ya sabía lo que hacía) le hizo caso a Afrodita y me mandaron aquí, para valorar a los mortales.

Camino hacia la puerta para salir del salón y el profesor se levanta rápidamente de su escritorio para acercarse a mí.

—Princesa no puedes irte tan rápido, hay tarea de la última clase de anatomía que debo revisarte —menciona, lo que no es irónico ya que realmente me da clase de anatomía del cuerpo humano.

—Tengo que irme —digo con voz seductora—. Pero será para la otra.

Dispuesta a abrir la puerta él toma mi muñeca y a fuerzas me lleva al escritorio del salón, me golpeo con la madera de este. Al instante me duele la espalda.

Maldito bastardo.

—Suéltame —digo seria y enojada.

—Preciosa sólo continuaremos lo que dejamos pendiente la vez pasada —dice el profesor a lo que le propino una patada y él cae al suelo quejándose del dolor—, eres una…

—Shhh… —Lo callo—, atrévete a decir algo y te irá peor a la próxima.

La puerta se abre bruscamente, dejando ver a mi otro hermano. Levanto una ceja y él pasa la mano detrás de su nuca detonando nerviosismo.

—¿Llegué tarde?

—Eres un tarado —menciono viendo al cuerpo en el suelo— ¡Claro que llegaste tarde!

—No volverá a pasar ¡Dattebayo!

—Mejor cállate —Ruedo los ojos y salgo del lugar junto a Naruto, vamos a la dirección. Lo sé.

La secretaría que recibe nos sonríe y nos hace pasar a la oficina del director Kakashi Hatake.

—¿Qué sucedió está vez? —pregunta cuando nos ve pasar.

—Sucede que su maestro de anatomía trató de violar a mi hermana —Naruto está molesto, frustrado, enojado…de todo.

—Ya es el quinto del mes, así me quedaré sin maestros —dice Kakashi, su cabello plateado se mueve con algo del viento que entra por la ventana—. A este paso contrataré a puras mujeres.

—¿Por qué simplemente no lo hace? —Me cruzo de brazos, obviamente molesta.

—Por simples razones que no son necesarias de explicar —Entrelaza sus manos y pone su barbilla sobre ellas.

Kakashi es "misterioso" mantiene su rostro completamente cubierto a excepción de sus ojos.

Cuando pienso bien en lo que me dijo, ¿razones que no son necesarias de explicar? Eso me suena a…

 _[—Son razones que no son necesarias de explicar Sakura, pronto aprenderás]_

Mi madre, ¿qué debo aprender? ¿A controlar el impulso de golpear a un mortal por casi tratar de abusar de mí?

—¿Mi madre tiene que ver? —Kakashi me mira curioso y luego asiente levemente.

—Debes calmarte —dice Naruto tomándome de los hombros para tratar de no querer hacer una invocación hacia Zeus y regresar al Olimpo.

Aunque estoy pensando seriamente en Hades. Maldita sea.

—¡Ella y sus malditas lecciones! Que no quiera hacerme aprender una lección ¿ella que hizo para darme un buen ejemplo? Lo único que hace es engañar a mi padre Ares con otros Dioses, incluyendo a mortales.

Mi hermano se me queda viendo con rostro sorprendido y Kakashi se ríe.

—¿Quieres que se lo haga saber a tu mamá?

—¿Harás tu función de mensajero? —Pregunto en tono molesto— Hermes.

—Kakashi, aquí en la tierra soy Kakashi Hatake.

Giro mis ojos y asiento, maldito Hermes mensajero de Zeus.

* * *

 **|Sasuke|**

Genial. Simplemente genial. Mi rostro no puede expresar más molestia, fastidio y enojo como ahora. Maldito Itachi, maldita Hinata y ¿por qué no? Maldita Macaria también.

Hoy se cumple un año después de haber subido al mundo de los mortales, hoy mi sufrimiento comenzó no hace tanto tiempo. Mi boca hace un ruido algo así parecido a una risa, tengo diecisiete años y disfruto de un lindo castigo dictado por mi padre.

Esté no es mi lugar, donde pertenezco es allá abajo, en el inframundo, viendo a la gente retorcerse de dolor por sus sufrimientos mundanos.

Itachi es el Dios de los "pecados capitales" como se hace llamar él. Mi hermano atrae a los mortales a sus "garras" de un "placer" que durará unos cuantos minutos para luego hacer que sufran.

Mi hermana Macaria está casada con el Dios Tánatos que está asociado a la muerte al igual que ella, pero en diferencia de que él está asociado con la muerte "sin violencia" en pocas palabras es un chico pacífico.

La puerta en tocada, chasqueo los dedos y esta se abre dejando entrar a quien vive conmigo.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Hinata.

—Te he dicho que no me digas Sasuke-kun, Hinata.

Escucho su risa y se acerca a mí para después plantar un beso en mi mejilla, me lo limpio con la mano derecha y me levanto de la cama a lo que ella aprovecha y se sienta.

—¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —pregunto frío como siempre.

—Yo sólo te cuido de que no cometas idioteces —dice ella riendo—, papá nunca me dijo que estudiaría, quien iría a la escuela eres tú. Sabes que mando a alguien del inframundo además de mí para vigilarte.

—No lo recuerdes —Me giro para verla, ella sonríe. Entrecierro mis ojos y se ponen rojos, Hinata traga grueso y salgo de la casa.

Tomo el teléfono y comienzo a checar si no tengo mensajes o algo por el estilo, por la calle las chicas me observan pero no les hago caso, simplemente no atraen mi atención.

Prefiero a las ninfas.

* * *

 **|Omnisciente|**

Un chico azabache y algo pálido de no más de diecisiete años también viene vigilando de lejos a uno de los hijos de Hades, sin embargo el azabache principal nota su presencia al instante.

 _[—Mando a alguien del inframundo además de mí]._

 _«Maldita Hinata»_ piensa de nuevo.

Se voltea para encarar al chico que lo persigue, esté último al saber que lo han descubierto se deja ver, Sasuke levanta una ceja y se acerca al pequeño demonio que lo molesta. Que, al parecer es el hijo de uno de los principales guardias de su padre.

Que desgraciadamente es su tío.

—¿Qué quieres Sai? —pregunta Sasuke con una detonada mueca en su rostro.

—Vigilarte —dice mostrando una sonrisa cínica.

—Que bien —Lo mira a los ojos.

—¿Y? ¿No piensas ir a la escuela? —Se cruza de brazos.

—Te divierte esto —afirma Sasuke.

—Como no tienes idea.

El azabache se da la vuelta y se va, más no tan lejos se encuentra Sai aún siguiéndolo.

A Sasuke como le molesta ese inadaptado, lo detesta pero ¿qué hacerle? Él se busco ese castigo.

 _«Nota mental, no vuelvas a desatar una hidra en el inframundo, no cortes sus cabezas o crecerán más. No le hagas caso a Hinata para sólo molestar a papá, el castigo te lo llevarás tú, más de las cosas que haces solamente para enojarlo._

 _Segunda nota mental, cumplir con lo requerido, aunque sabemos que en realidad no lo haré»_ piensa Sasuke, ahora, como dice él, sólo le falta cumplirlo.

Aunque no lo haga.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **Pues ¿qué les puedo decir? Muchas gracias de nuevo! Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, creo que la seguiré los sábados que es cuando tengo más tiempo, está semana estaré en** **exámenes y como ya saldré de la escuela en dos semanas nos cargan de tareas y todo. Pero ya saliendo en vacaciones espero actualizar más seguido.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Y recuerden, si les gusto o no les gusto o algo así, pues pues pueden decirlo en los reviews. Oh y me preguntaron acerca de que si Anteros era medio hermano de Eros, investigué en más fuentes además de wikipedia y sí, son medios hermanos pero otras decían que Eros era el hermano de Afrodita o algo más o menos de ese estilo, así que mejor lo puse como el tío de Anteros y como hermano de Afrodita para solamente poner a los hijos de Ares y Afrodita como los únicos, espero ya a ver explicado, si tienen alguna otra duda pueden preguntar también. :D**

 **Con esto me despido...¡Paz!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, porque he llegado con nuevo capítulo...y pues, comencemos.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto. El fic sólo lo hago con el fin de entretener.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: ¿Cuál es el significado está vez?**

 **|Omnisciente|**

Hay algo que Hinata no entiende y es ¿por qué su hermano es así? Él nunca había hecho algún daño o se había comportado mal con su padre, siempre ha sido ajeno a las cosas que pasan alrededor de él. Pero, después de los doce años dejo prácticamente de importarle todo lo que hacían, comenzó a comportarse de la forma más rebelde que el hijo de un Dios (y más del inframundo) puede comportarse, su madre trata de ayudarlo varias veces pero su padre lo castiga de la manera más "perversa" que se le pueda ocurrir.

Claro que ahora ella tampoco logra entender este castigo ¿de qué le servirá? Tan sólo es venir a la tierra a completar un castigo del que no saben el significado. Y si su padre castiga es porque hay un significado en todo el contexto, pero está vez, Hinata no sabe.

La chica observa a la puerta del cuarto cerrada, Sasuke ya lleva medio día ahí metido, ni siquiera sale, sólo se la pasa ahí, acostado, observando a la nada.

—Sasuke —Entra ella, su hermano ha fruncido el ceño. Simplemente genial.

—¿Te importaría no molestarme? —pregunta serio.

Ella sabe qué hacer en momentos como estos.

Camina hacia la cama de su hermano y se coloca encima de él, Sasuke no hace nada por sacársela de encima así que ella prosigue. Comienza besando la frente de su hermano, luego su nariz, sus mejillas y al final sus labios. Él abre los ojos como platos, sus manos se mueven y colocan rápidamente en la cintura de Hinata y en un solo movimiento la coloca debajo de él.

La pelinegra ríe, Sasuke tiene una mirada frívola y a la vez lujuriosa. Ataca los labios de su hermana, besándola sin pudor alguno.

¿Cómo es posible que dos hermanos hagan eso? ¿Cómo pueden besarse y tocarse? Fácil, a Sasuke le encanta lo prohibido, además, ambos son hijos de Hades. Por favor.

Ante el mundo mortal eso es pecado y te vas al infierno a pagar por ellos, pero, para ellos es completamente normal. Claro que, también hay límites.

Cuando ya hay alguien más en tu vida, se olvidan de eso.

Itachi y Macaria lo hacían, hasta que ella se casó y se fue, eso da fin a su ¿cómo se podría llamar eso? Solamente relación, pero no amorosa.

Ellos están ocupados en lo suyo, demasiado. Las ropas sobran y el sudor de ambos cuerpos mezclándose se hace presente.

 **(. . .)**

Hinata observa a Sasuke, él la mantiene cerca, su mano aferrada a la cintura de ella. No la suelta.

—Genial —dice ella, tan atrevida como siempre.

—Hmp —afirma.

—Ahora —Hinata se separa del azabache, él la suelta— ¿Me dirás que te sucede?

—Solamente te acuestas conmigo para obtener información, sutil Hinata pero no te diré —dice arrogante.

—Sasuke —Vuelve a llamar ella— ¿Sabes el significado de esté castigo?

El azabache abre los ojos de golpe, mierda, es cierto ¿cómo se le pudo haber olvidado?

—Ha pasado un año y aún no sé lo que significa, cuando Fugaku me pone un castigo siempre el resultado, es el peor para mí. Me ha atacado por todos lados, pero no sé cuál es este.

Él la mira confuso y ella niega, respondiendo un no sé como simple contestación.

 **(. . .)**

Sakura se peina su cabellera rosada, un color inusual pero extravagante que es realmente hermoso en ella, cualquier cosa logra quedarle. Se mira en el espejo y sonríe satisfecha. Un vestido color blanco y suelto para esa temporada de primavera es perfecto. Se levanta y sale del cuarto.

Ese día había quedado de salir con un chico, realmente no le agrada la idea pero es mejor darle una oportunidad, a lo mejor así logra de una vez por todas a lo mejor enamorarse o apreciar a unos simples mortales y dejar de jugar.

En la sala se encuentra con su adorado hermano Naruto jugando _Xbox_. Rueda los ojos y suspira.

—Naruto —Se coloca al frente y lo mira—, voy a salir.

—Ok —dice mientras se mueve de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la salida para ese personaje que trata de encontrar la clave para salir de ese manicomio, outlast ***** — ¿podrías quitarte? Trato de jugar.

—¡Naruto-baka! —grita Sakura lanzándole un zapato.

—¡Auch! Sakura —Se soba la cabeza,

—Te estoy hablando.

—Sí, ya entendí. Vas a salir, está bien ¿qué más quieres?

—¿Cómo que qué? La compañía de mi hermano, idiota.

—No, no —Pone pausa al juego y se acerca a Sakura—. Escucha, yo no tengo porque ir a tu cita esa, te las arreglas tú sola 'ttebayo.

—Bien —dice acercándose a la puerta no sin antes ir por su zapato—, luego no me pidas ramen para la cena.

Sin más se fue.

Naruto suspira.

—Yo quería ramen.

 **(. . .)**

El camina a paso algo lento y más o menos rápido. Le enfurece tener a Sai pegado como chicle, necesita en este preciso momento tener un amigo, la gente que mirara a ese zopenco pensaría mal creyendo que es un acosador ¡Y realmente lo es!

El segundo azabache lo sigue aún más de cerca, hasta que Sasuke desaparece de su vista.

El chico aparece en otro lado, esperando no encontrarse con Sai. Cuando se da cuenta que está a salvo (por así decirlo) gira sobre sus pies, pero al instante choca con alguien. Una chica pelirosa con ojos color jade. Sasuke queda sorprendido ante esa imagen que no puede negar que es una bella y hermosa imagen frente a él.

Aunque esa belleza debe de ser sobrenatural. Debe ser una ilusión.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —pregunta la chica claramente furiosa.

Además es una chica al parecer, algo atrevida con sus palabras. Claro, a él le gusta eso.

—¿Yo?

—No idiota —dice Sakura levantándose—, el chico al lado de ti.

Rueda los ojos y él también se levanta.

—Sasuke Uchiha —Extiende su mano.

La pelirosa lo mira con indiferencia, aunque no puede negar que ese chico es demasiado guapo, parecida a una belleza fuera de este mundo.

—Sakura Haruno —La toma.

Ambos se saludan, ella hace una sonrisa ladina y él no puede dejar de creer que es hermosa.

Maldita sea ¿qué le está pasando?

Dejan de saludarse.

—Sólo, no te atravieses en mi camino de nuevo —dice indiferente.

—Oh, ahora eres tú el que me echa la culpa a mí.

—Completamente —dice arrogante—, nos vemos en un futuro no muy lejano, hasta luego.

Sasuke se marcha y aunque es demasiado guapo, Sakura no pude dejar de pensar que es un completo idiota.

* * *

 ***Outlast:** Es un video juego y creo que según los gameplays que he visto es un juego para el computador que puede jugarse con el mando de la xbox, así que supongamos que aquí lo juega Naruto directamente de la consola.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **Sé que a lo mejor se sorprenderán por lo que hacen Sasuke y Hinata. Voy a aclararlo, como dice ahí Itachi y Macaria también lo hacían, simplemente como se dice es una situación carnal...es raro, lo sé.**

 **Pero créanme es necesario para la historia, bueeeno se me ocurrió. Sólo una cosa, entre ellos no se enamoran, también aclaro eso, con ellos no hay sentimientos de por medio, es sólo por "placer" como se dice.**

 **Y acerca de los significados de los castigos, que ojalá les de curiosidad xD lo sabrán pronto, quiero dejarles tantitas curiosidades por el fic.**

 **Bueno, responderé algunos reviews aquí. Me gusta hacer eso.**

 **Akime Maxwell:** Aquí está el encuentro de ellos dos, espero te guste mucho y gracias por tus palabritas :3 de hecho cada vez que las leo me alegran el día, el saber que tengo su apoyo.

 **Hinata12Hyuga:** Sé con ganas que quieres que se encuentren en la escuela, y créeme que lo habrá. Y sí, creo que habrá caos ahí, ya sabrás porque. El capítulo ya lo tenía así hecho y lo la escuela ya está pensado, no te preocupes...jajajaja y sí, no iba a dejar que Sakura se metiera con el maestro, no no xD.

 **Gabi:** Ya se encontraron! Jajaja tendrá una personalidad algo difícil créeme que con Sasuke tampoco será muy fácil. Tampoco, y ambos tendrán un cambio de personalidad grande, quizás con el que más se note sea con Sasukito *o*, pero no más sopoiler! Y gracias por sus palabritas.

 **Forever MK NH:** Seguida *-*/ disfruta el capítulo.

 **En serio que espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, recuerden que pueden expresarse en los reviews. Los leeré con gusto.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo sábado, con está me despido.**

 **¡Paz!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola, bueno, primeramente lamento no haber subido capítulo el sábado, estuve ocupada, ya que tuve que salir a un mandado después de las clases de inglés...pero, aquí está el capítulo! Obviamente no la dejaría abandonada. Prosigamos al cap.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, a excepción de la historia esa es mía, sólo uso los personajes para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: Cuatro en el mismo lugar.**

 **|Sakura|**

Naruto está mirando hacia el frente en el auto, desde que me tope con ese chico ayer no ha desaparecido de mi mente, en general, no sé porque razón eso esta pasándome pero me da demasiada curiosidad. Sonrío ligeramente de lado, esto será completamente interesante.

Al llegar a la escuela bajamos del coche y mi hermano se encarga de irse a su salón despidiéndose de mí, como siempre le encanta pasar desapercibido (nótese mi sarcasmo) les guiña el ojo a las chicas, algunas de ellas suspiran, otras se desmayan y las demás sólo cuchichean en cómo ganarse su corazón.

Más bien ellas deberían proteger su corazón.

Aunque no se note Naruto es el Dios del romance, se encarga de que al momento de que las parejas ya son unidas por "Cupido" ese toque de amor nunca se pierda y él, bueno, hace su trabajo.

A pesar de eso él nunca ha tenido novia, además es un poco…torpe.

Camino detrás de él y los chicos me observan, acelero el paso.

 **|Sasuke|**

—Si serás tonta Hinata —menciono ya que estamos en la preparatoria— ¡Me tenías que traer a la fuerza!

Ella asiente y yo bajo de la camioneta. Sonríe de manera arrogante y sale del auto también, despidiéndose con la mano y meneando sus caderas. Los hombres la ven, miradas lujuriosas, ruedo los ojos y camino con paso serio.

Solamente observo a los demás y se apartan de mi camino, sonrío arrogante.

Me está comenzando a gustar la escuela.

 **(. . .)**

Las primeras horas son demasiado aburridas, matemáticas y para ser más específicos Algebra avanzada ¿qué clase de materia es esta? Afortunadamente comprendo las cosas y termino rápido el trabajo del profesor.

Es castaño y algo largo, lo tiene agarrado en una coleta.

Desafortunadamente cuando llegué al salón me hicieron presentarme, obviamente después de ser corrido de otra escuela me cambiaron y tuve que asistir a otra.

¿Por qué me corrieron? Fácil, por faltar de más. Ahora no tengo que faltar, aunque sea hijo del Dios del inframundo para mi padre una cosa importante cada vez que estás en la tierra es la educación ¿en qué cabeza cabe?

Siento las miradas de varias chicas en mí, en serio ¿fijarse en un chico malo? Claro que, literalmente malo. Mi celular vibra de repente, miro hacia los lados y al frente, esperando que el profesor Iruka no me descubra. Lo tomo y leo el mensaje.

 **«Itachi: _¡_** _Hola hermanito! Espero que estés bien, te aviso que iré con Macaria y con el inadaptado de su esposo Tánatos. Queremos verlos a ti y a Hinata._ **(√√ 07:40 am)»**

Comienzo a teclear una respuesta rápida, obviamente no me alegra que mi hermano decida que ya es momento de visitarnos. Realmente es horrible, pero, sé que quiere saber cuál es mi progreso.

 **«Sasuke:** _De acuerdo, ahí los veremos Hinata y yo_ **(√√ 07:41 am)»**

 **«Visto √√»**

Mi hermano al parecer se quiere hacer el lindo cuando se lo propone.

Trato ya de volver a prestar atención, guardando el móvil. Aún sigo aburrido.

Y así sigo el resto de la mañana.

 **|Omnisciente|**

El profesor de Anatomía sigue mirando a Sakura, se siente humillado ¿qué alumna le haría eso? Y más una tan hermosa como ella, está seguro de que se enamoro perdidamente, además, es un hombre de veinticuatro años, con un trabajo seguro, graduado como maestro y gana bien ¿qué más puede pedir esa chica de pelo rosa?

« _Tendrá buena vida»_ piensa el maestro ese.

Observa como uno de sus alumnos le entrega una flor a la chica, hierve de celos ¿cómo podía ser eso? Él no está viejo, es joven y la pequeña señorita Haruno sólo tiene diecisiete años, tampoco no es una niña de quince o catorce años y podría decirse —él mismo se lo decía— que está a su favor.

—Esto vendrá en el próximo examen —El hombre comienza a hablar y camina entre las filas del aula—, ¿qué es la anatomía humana? Esto es absoluto ya que deben de saberlo y quiero que me expliquen a grandes rasgos ¿qué es lo que estudia? No quiero que me respondan obviamente al cuerpo humano o la pondré mal, quiero que expliquen todo lo a lo que eso conlleva ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asienten.

—Señorita Haruno —dice el hombre de repente—, usted obtuvo la más baja calificación en el último examen. Necesito que se quede ahora que salgan.

Ella asiente con el ceño fruncido.

 _«Idiota, tendré que avisar a Naruto. Que se encuentre afuera por si pasa algo. Además, maldito Kakashi tuvo que haberlo corrido»._

 **«Sakura:** _Naruto, necesitaré que saliendo de tus clases te quedes por el pasillo. El maestro de anatomía quiere que me quede al final de clases_ **(√√ 12:30 pm)»**

 **«Naruto:** _Ok_ **(√√ 12:30 pm)»**

Bien, ahora sólo queda esperar.

 **(. . .)**

El pelinegro camina lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela vacíos, todos siguen en clase. La estúpida maestra de historia lo mando a la dirección y posiblemente de ahí lo manden a detención, cosa que es la más segura de todas.

Abre la puerta de la oficina principal y ve a la secretaria, con sus ojos rojos activados y desactivados al instante puede notar que es una ninfa y no cualquier ninfa, fue una de las muchas amantes de su padre antes de su madre Perséfone.

Chasquea la lengua y entra sin avisar a la oficina del director, cuando lo hace sus ojos se abren de más. Nunca ha sentido tanta "sorpresa" en su vida.

—Hermes —menciona.

El peli-plateado se ríe.

—No Sasuke, me llamo Kakashi Hatake.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Zeus? —Se cruza de brazos.

—Soy un mensajero, no un guardaespaldas.

—Tsk ¿a quién le importa?

—A ti, tú preguntaste.

Sasuke suspira y Kakashi le señala una de las sillas de la oficina.

—Lo que hiciste no fue correcto.

—¿Qué cosa? —Es bueno fingiendo demencia.

—No debiste casi incinerar su cabello.

El azabache reprime una risa, no quiere meterse en más problemas.

—No es gracioso Sasuke —dice Kakashi—, aquí en la tierra obedeces.

—¿Sabe que es maestra de Historia? Cualquiera sabría que Hades tiene cuatro hijos, no uno. Y en este caso sólo cuentan a Macaria.

—Pero no es motivo para comenzar una fogata en su cabello.

—Hmp —Se cruza de brazos.

—Detención por tres semanas, tres veces a la semana. Y más te vale que asistas o tu padre se enterará —El peli plateado se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja.

—Está bien ¿puedo retirarme? —dice a regañadientes.

Kakashi asiente y Sasuke está por levantarse cuando una puerta es abierta con fuerza, dejando ver a una chica pelirosa demasiado enojada y respirando pesadamente.

—¡Kakashi! —Exclama ella furiosa, queriendo romper algo— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Creí que lo cambiarías!

Ella entra y olímpicamente —más de lo que hizo— ignora al chico sentado en la silla.

—Estamos buscando una maestra suplente, por el momento ese maestro tendrá que quedarse.

—¡Trató de hacer algo! ¡Otra vez! —grita sin más.

—¿Lo golpeaste?

—Es obvio.

—¿Y Naruto?

—¡El muy idiota no estaba! Le mandé un mensaje y nunca estuvo fuera del salón.

El pelinegro se voltea y ve a la chica, un momento, es la misma con la que se había topado en la calle justamente el día de ayer.

Sakura voltea hacia la derecha, donde ese chico la mira. Cuando lo reconoce se enfurece más.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Recibiendo un castigo —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

 _«Lo que me faltaba»_ piensa Sakura.

—Veré que haré ¿de acuerdo Sakura? Ahora, por favor, Sasuke y tú salgan de la oficina.

Ambos salen y al llegar al pasillo se encuentran con una escena que no creerían. Sus hermanos, están platicando, no es nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, por parte de Sasuke no pasa nada, sería sólo alguien más para su hermana sin importancia, pero para Sakura es otro dilema.

Para ella su hermano, es **su** hermano, ninguna otra chica ha platicado con él y ella no será la primera.

* * *

 **Bueno, pasaré principalmente a unas dudas para tratar de manera general.**

 **Obviamente habrá NaruHina y SasuSaku, no es que no soporte o me den asco el SasuHina o el NaruSaku, porque no es así, solamente es cierto aclaro no me gustan pero las soporto, sin embargo quiero tratar de dar a explicar que es como para dar ambiente a la historia, no hay SasuHina por decirlo así, en un momento más adelante, en varios capítulos más acabará el incesto entre ambos eso es más que obvio.**

 **Con respecto a otra duda que me dejaron por ahí de NaruSaku, entre ellos no juegan, esos son otra cosa, sólo son hermanos y los otros dos también xD.**

 **Y obviamente con otra cosa que me dejaron por ahí también abarcaré un poco más al lado NaruHina. No me quiero estancar con sólo una pareja, tampoco no me gusta mucho eso, con el paso de los capítulos el NaruHina también se dará a conocer un poco más.**

 **Ahora a mi parte favorita, responder reviews!**

 **Akime Maxwell:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el inesperado encuentro, abarcaré un poco más NaruHina.

 **:** Me alegra que te esté gustando la trama, tranquila no habrá SasuHina y esto entre ellos no durará por mucho tiempo, será sólo periodo corto, no te preocupes, espero que te siga gustando está historia.

 **daniela hervar:** El incesto entre Sasuke y Hinata no será por mucho tiempo, y muy poco lo mencionaré así que no te preocupes mucho, y pues como aclare Naruto y Sakura no "juegan" ellos no, el próximo capítulo trataré de abarcar un poco más en cuestión NaruHina, no me enlazaré mucho con una sola pareja. Espero te siga gustando.

 **Karla Mizuki:** Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, trataré de continuarla pronto. Espero te haya gustado.

 **HinataHygaSol17:** Muchas gracias! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

 **Gabi:** Créeme que me gustaría que me dijeras el porque la relación incestuosa de Sasuke y Hinata, jajajaja cierto! Lo mejor son los insultos xD, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y pronto la volveré a seguir nuevamente.

 **Gracias por leer en serio! Me alegra que a mucha gente le este gustando este fic. Bueno, aunque por más que diga que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo siento que algo le hizo falta, pero aún así, lo sigo diciendo, espero que les haya gustado...sin más preámbulo me despido.**

 **¡Paz!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Vale, me he tardado en subir que sera ¿tres semanas? Lo siento en serio, ha habido algunos problemillas y a parte estudié para mi examen de ingreso a la Universidad. Pero bueeeno, ya llego capítulo nuevo de lado NaruHina, espero les guste. Aunque siento que lo hice por las prisas, traté de corregir un poco y así. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, a excepción de la historia esa es mía, sólo uso los personajes para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: Del otro lado.**

 **|Omnisciente|**

Naruto al bajar del coche les guiña un ojo a las chicas, bien, ser el Dios del romance tiene sus grandes ventajas y ciertamente desventajas también. Estamos hablando de que hay algunas chicas con novios en esa escuela y él como buen Dios debería esforzarse un poco más por hacer que ese romance entre pareja siempre perdure, Lástima que el día de hoy no se sienta con muchas ganas.

Llega a su salón de clases, hoy le toca con la profesora Tsunade o como él le dice "abuela Tsunade". Desafortunadamente sí es su abuela, no es nadie más que Hera la esposa de Zeus. A veces maldecía en su interior ¿qué hace ella abajo si tiene que estar con su marido? Bien, decidió que era mejor vigilar a su querido nieto.

Cada vez que lo ve le sonríe y el rubio entrecierra sus ojos. Maldita sea la hora en que se "ofreció" en acompañar a su hermana a la tierra.

De repente la puerta de su salón es abierta dejando entrar a una chica de cabellos negros con tono azulado y ojos perla. Es bonita…y perfecta.

Se nota sin ninguna imperfección como si fuera de otro mundo, como si fuera…una Diosa.

Tsunade nota al instante que la atención de su nieto ahora es hacia esa chica nueva, levanta una ceja bajando levemente sus lentes. La chica voltea a verla y sonríe. Siente un escalofrío por su columna, algo no está bien. Tiene un presentimiento extraño.

—Muy buenos días ¿esta es la clase de Tsunade-sama? —pregunta la chica.

—Soy yo, pasa por favor. Tú debes ser la alumna nueva —afirma la rubia exuberante—. Preséntate ante la clase por favor.

—Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga —pestañea un par de veces y varios chicos hacen una sonrisa entre maliciosa y coqueta—, tengo diecisiete años.

Naruto no puede dejar de verla, hay algo que hace que no pueda quitarle los ojos de encima, suspira y hace una sonrisa boba, Tsunade lo vuelve a notar y entrecierra los ojos al ver a la chica, ese parecido lo tiene con alguien a quien ella conoce tanto y que desgraciadamente es hermano de su marido.

No puede ser ¿o sí? Sacude un poco la cabeza, estar tanto tiempo en la tierra la hace volverse un poco loca, sí, eso debe ser. Ella le señala un asiento en la parte de en medio y ella va a sentarse respectivamente.

En efecto y sí, debe ser eso.

La clase de Física da comienzo y todos los alumnos comenzaron a poner atención, porque sí, en esa clase todos prestan su más debida atención, si no lo hacen, hay castigo…y no les gusta ver a Tsunade-sama enojada, para nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El timbre suena, dando inicio a la siguiente clase. Pero tienen hora libre, el profesor no iría el día de hoy. Quiere ir a la cafetería a comer un poco de ramen.

Tiene que comer, no desayuno nada por la mañana por terminar una tarea que se le había olvidado. Como siempre.

En la cafetería escolar ya se encuentra un rubio haciendo fila, es el segundo.

Hinata está sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería buscando a su hermano con la mirada y no lo encuentra para nada. En su mente activa algo, cierra los ojos, ella es la única de toda la familia que puede prácticamente hacer eso, sus hermano tienen otro tipo de especialidad.

 _¡Byakugan!_

En sus ojos alrededor se le hacen venas demasiado notorias y sus pupilas se dilatan para ver mejor las cosas, teniendo un alcance de observación de 360°. Con esto puede ver si su hermano está cerca o no.

Cuando logra verlo, está en la ¿oficina del director? ¿Hermes? ¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Ahora que hizo su hermano? ¿Por qué tiene tantas preguntas? Quiere intentar mandarle un mensaje pero cree que es mala idea, lo interrumpiría de su linda conversación y no querrá eso.

A veces se muestra como un inmaduro para su edad, papá siempre tiene la culpa de eso, ¿o lo trata como un niño o como un adulto? No puede ser las dos cosas a la vez, siempre tiene esa presión.

Su hermano lo consiente por lo mismo siempre, por las presiones de su padre por tratar de ser el mejor de todos, por ser capaz de cargar con el infierno sobre sus hombros (literalmente).

Desactiva su Byakugan cuando ve a alguien frente a ella, es el chico que la había estado observando en clase, se sonroja un poco pero lo oculta.

—Hola —saluda el rubio de ojos azules, en verdad es guapo— ¿puedo sentarme?

—Claro —dice sabiendo que su hermano no llegará a la cafetería con ella, no es malo tener compañía alguna vez—, siéntate.

—Gracias —dice el chico—, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

—Hola Naruto.

—Nueva ¿cierto? —pregunta y luego quiere darse un golpe en la cara por tan obvia pregunta, al parecer su única neurona no está trabajando bien.

Hinata ríe calmadamente.

—Sí, soy nueva. Nos cambiamos de escuela mi hermano y yo.

—¿Hermano? ¿Dónde está? —pregunta curioso el Uzumaki.

—Si te lo digo dirás que es muy rápido —Naruto la observa confundido—, está en la oficina del director.

El rubio ríe de repente, realmente es muy rápido.

—¿Qué pudo haber hecho para llevarse problemas tan rápido? —pregunta riendo aún.

—Suele meterse en problemas todo el tiempo, nuestro padre…bueno, es algo estricto pero él tiene una actitud algo rebelde, pero después obedece demasiado rápido…algunas veces.

Naruto vuelve a reír cuando suena su celular.

—Disculpa —Enseña su celular y revisa el mensaje.

 **«Sakura:** _Naruto, necesitaré que saliendo de tus clases te quedes por el pasillo. El maestro de anatomía quiere que me quede al final de clases_ **(√√ 12:30 pm)».**

Le responde con un simple **_ok_** y bloquea el celular para seguir platicando con Hinata.

Cuando suena nuevamente el timbre ambos se levantan, ya es la hora de ir a casa. Naruto tiene que ir por su hermana, así que comienza a caminar a la par de la pelinegra, van lento. El rubio tiene la oportunidad de seguir hablando con ella de cosas triviales, se detienen un momento a unos metros de la oficina del director. Por medio de un instante olvida por completo a su hermana.

Ríen, Hinata nota más detenidamente los ojos de Naruto, son de un azul especialmente claro, como un azul zafiro, Le gusta ese color, es…interesante, y que un humano los tenga es extraño ya que muy pocas veces encuentras a un chico con ese color de ojos y en especial hay un Dios que tiene ese color de ojos.

Pero deja de pensar en eso y sigue prestando atención al rubio, ese día aprende que le gusta el ramen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un rato más pasa y la puerta de una oficina se abren, salen un azabache y una pelirosa. Sakura entrecierra sus ojos, sus celos comienzan a radiar. El azabache alza sus hombros restándole importancia.

¿Por eso no estaba ahí? ¿Con ella? ¿Por ella? Perfecto.

Sarcasmo ¿dónde?

—Naruto —dice Sakura acercándose.

—Sakura —el chico se rasca la nuca nervioso.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no estabas cuando te mandé mensaje? —pregunta conteniendo su furia.

—Estuve algo ocupado.

Su rostro se endurece y quiere golpearlo justo en ese momento. El azabache interviene rápidamente y observa al chico rubio.

—¿Qué haces con mi hermana?

—Sólo charlábamos, es nueva y me dediqué a platicar y a enseñarle la escuela hoy.

—Pero deberías atender a tu novia en vez de a otra chica ¿no? —levanta una ceja.

—¿Novia? ¿Ella? —señala a Sakura y ríe.

La pelirosa se enfurece aún más.

—Na-Naruto-kun —habla Hinata—, deberías prestarle atención a la chica. Si es tu novia.

Sasuke está extrañado ¿su hermana tartamudeó? ¿Qué pasa? Dispersa eso de su mente, luego le preguntará o a lo mejor no, quien sabe.

—¡No! —Exclama alarmado—, antes que saquen conclusiones absurdas, es mi hermana y la quiero mucho pero no, está plana no es mi novia y ni en un millón de años me fijaría en ella.

Cualquier chica se pondría a llorar al escuchar a su propio hermano decir eso, pero Sakura no es así. Toma a Naruto con "delicadeza" casi arrancándole el brazo y llevándoselo a rastras de ahí.

—Nos vamos —dice furiosa.

—Sakura, duele —se queja.

—Me importa una reverenda mierda lo que pienses.

—Esa boca, eres una Diosa —reclama en susurros.

—Me importa un carajo, ahora te callas y nos vamos a casa.

Lo jala y se lo lleva.

Hinata ríe y en lo más profundo de ella agradece que esa chica malhumorada sea su hermana. Toma del brazo a Sasuke y salen de la escuela.

—Tienes que decirme porque te mandaron a la dirección.

—Cuando se vaya Itachi de la casa te lo diré.

—¿Irá Itachi? —pregunta emocionada.

Él asiente y ella grita. Será una magnifica tarde.

* * *

 **Bien, sé que tarde mucho en actualizar como lo dije hace rato. Desafortunadamente hoy no podré responder a sus reviews por aquí, pero gracias por todos aquellos que están apoyando el fic. Me está gustando está historia de verdad como va quedando, aunque a veces creo que le falta algo, sin embargo ya sé como hacerle.**

 **En serio gracias, gracias. Es mi primer fic de Naruto, y no creí que llegará a tener tanto apoyo. Pero bien. En serio gracias, se nota que no me canso de agradecer ¿verdad?**

 **Bueno, de hecho subiré pronto un fic NaruSasu XD no sé cual porque tengo dos, pero, ya saben uno quiere intentar algo nuevo cx.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡Paz!**


End file.
